


sub ceo

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Song Mingi, Cock Warming, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeong Yunho, Kinda, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Public Sex?, Sub Song Mingi, Top Jeong Yunho, also sweet, ceo song mingi, i don't remember any others, i wrote this in two days be proud pls, mingi calls yunho sir a few times, no caps bc i’m lazy, slight breath play?, yes I went there, yunho is a menace, yunho is distracting, yunho puts his hand on mingi's neck but i think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: yunho fucks mingi in his office. that's the tweet
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 65





	sub ceo

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two days omg. i've never seen something done like this before so :)). 
> 
> also, just pls remember to be nice to others. you never know what someone is going through so kindness is important, especially in this day and age. i hope you all stay safe and healthy. 
> 
> also, i didn't edit this (i don't edit ANY of my works but still snsns)   
> enjoy !!

yunho walks up to mingi's office, getting stares from everyone he passes by. most people had seen him before at company parties that he was invited to (because he was married to the ceo), but no one had ever seen him in the office. he disregarded them all however, once he got to mingi's room. he opens the door without knocking, wanting to surprise his baby. 

mingi looks up from the paper work he's doing on his computer and smiles when he sees his hubby in the door way. 

"hi honey! what are you doing here i thought you had work today?" mingi questioned. he was sure his husband had told him he had a shift today at the library. not that mingi was mad at his lover working, contrarily it was yunho who insisted he worked and helped pay bills when he knew that mingi could pay them all himself. 

"no i don't have work today bub. i just wanted to come in and see my favorite little boy." yunho strode over to the youngers desk, an unreadable look on his face that made mingi's insides churn in interest. 

"w-well that's very nice of you yunho. i’m working right now though so I can't be much fun until i'm done." mingi stuttered, not able to make eye contact with the older as he drew closer to his desk. yunho rounded the desk and stood next to mingi. he placed two fingers under mingi's chin and lifted up his face till his eyes met yunho's. yunho saw the desire in mingi's eyes but decided to ignore it for now. 

"don't go shy on me baby it's ok. i'll wait till your done with your work. how about you stand up so you can sit in my lap. i’m sure your chair isn't the comfiest thing in the world." he took his hand from mingi's chin and extended it out to the younger to help him out from the chair. mingi fixed his glasses and stared at yunho with a shy gaze. 

"y-you don't have to do tha-" 

"mingi, i gave you an order didn't I? what do good boys do when they are given orders?" yunho stared into the youngers open doe eyes. 

"th-they listen. i’m sorry sir." mingi wheels his chair away from the desk and stands up, moving so yunho could sit down, which is exactly what he did. the younger turns around to see yunho sitting on the chair with spread legs and arms on the sides of the chair, a sight that basically begged him to take a seat. he walked over to the chair and sat down on yunho's lap, his back against yunho's chest. yunho sits up a bit more and scoots them back to mingi's desk, allowing mingi to get back to work. 

after about 10 minutes of being on his lap, mingi feels yunho wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him back on his lap until he's directly over yunho's bulge. he can feel the slight hard on yunho has but pays no mind, continuing to finish up his work. 

yunho, looking for a reaction from his lover, goes to take the youngers blazer off. when he succeeds mingi gives him a questioning look. 

"it's just getting hot in here baby, don't want my little boy over heating that's all." mingi quickly turned his head away, blushing at the nickname they used for play. he went back to his work only to shiver when yunho started kissing his collarbones. he closes his eyes and leans his head to the left, giving yunho more access to his neck. yunho chuckled at the gesture, shutting up any whines of mingi's with a nip to the collarbone. he kisses, bites, and sucks his way up mingi's neck. he allows his hands to wonder, squeezing the youngers nipples, caressing his small waist, and squeezing his inner thighs. the last gesture drew a moan from the younger who simulaniously spread his legs around yunho's thighs. yunho smirked and finished his trail with a few kisses along the jawline, kissing to the earlobe and biting on it. 

"you spread yourself out for me so nicely baby, but don't you have work you should be doing?" the older inquired, giving another harsh squeeze to mingi's thighs. 

"y-yes but you distracted me. w-want you more now." the younger grinded himself in yunho's lap, pulling a ground out of the older. he grabbed onto mingi's hips and halted his movements. 

"do you think you'll get me by misbehaving slut." yunho's right hand moved up to the youngers neck, not squeezing just laying as a warning. 

"n-no sir." mingi whimpered, awaiting the squeeze of the hand around his neck. 

"glad you understand. now here's what's gonna happen. you're gonna sit here, on my cock, until all your work is done. when you finish all your work, i'll fuck you on the desk like you want. how's that sound puppy?" 

"i-it sounds good sir thank you." yunho hummed, satisfied, and started undressing the younger. he opted for keeping the younger shirt on since they were still in his office, and instead started unbuttoning mingi's pants and pulling down the zipper. he shimmied off his slacks till they were about at his knees. he pulled mingi's boxers down. he pulled mingi's legs to the outside of his thighs, pulling them as far apart as they would go, in order to prep him. he brings three fingers up to mingi's mouth and tapped his mouth. the younger shook his head and pointed to a drawer. yunho opened the drawer and smirked at what he saw. there lyed a bottle of lube and a seemingly empty box. he grabbed the box to take a further look at it, eyes widening when he read the label. he turned to look at mingi's, whose face was red as a tomato from being caught. 

yunho quickly put the box back in the drawer and got out the lube. he shuts the drawer and pushes mingi onto shaky legs, bending him over the desk while staying on the chair. he got a perfect view of the little plug nestled inside the younger. he pushed on the plug and mingi let out a broken moan. 

"have you had this plug in for the whole day slut?" yunho inquired, giving mingi's ass a harsh love tap. 

"y-yes. w-wanted to be ready for you s-sir." the younger whimpered out. yunho took hold of the plug, pushing it a little deeper before pulling it all the way out and setting it on the desk. he quickly lubes up his cock before telling mingi to stand back up and come to him. one mingi was infront of him, he turns the younger around and pulls him back, inviting the younger to sit down on his lap. 

"come sit on my cock baby. you want it so bad, don't you slut?" mingi whimpers and grabs ahold of yunho's cock from behind him and lines it up to his hole, sitting down until his fully seated in yunho's lap. hes split open by the olders cock that is just brushing his prostate. mingi thinks that if he just pushes down far enough he can re-

"there you go. you look so pretty on my cock. spread so wide for me. how about you finish your work so i can fuck you properly puppy?" yunho interrupted mingi's thoughts with his words and a brush of his hand down his clothed back. mingi shivered and nodded in agreement. yunho scoots them closer to the desk until mingi is able to comfortable reach his computer. he shifts around, getting comfortable, while drawing a few whimpers front he younger. he wraps his arms around mingi's waist and watched him get to work. pride filling his heart as he watches his smart, hardworking baby. 

thirty minutes pass and mingi comes close to finishing all of his work. he finished the last few sentences of a document hes typing up when he gets a call from one of the other companies. he looks back at yunho, pleading with the older. yunho just smirks and leans back, placing his hands on the youngers hip and mouthing the words "answer it". mingi frowns and answers the phone. he immediately greets mr. choi, head of a brother company kf mingi's. they start discussing the end of the year party when mingi feels yunho tighten his grip and move mingi's hips in a circle. mingi covers up his small moan with a cough, looking back at yunho with a glare. yunho just smiles and redoes the move. mingi coughing again to cover up the moan. he quickly ends his call with mr. choi and hangs up, putting his phone on the desk and turning to look at yunho. 

"yunho i was on call with someone! why did you do that?" mingi whined. yunho ignored the younger and instead lifted him off of his cock, standing up, and placed him on the desk. he moved some of the desk decorations behind mingi so he could comfortably lay back, which is exactly what he instructed the younger to do. mingi complied, although the grudgingly. yunho soresd mingi's legs, getting in between them and learning down to face the younger. 

"i just couldn't wait baby. i wanted to hear you try to cover your moans, feel you tighten up around me. needed you." with that he lines him self up and thrusted into mingi, capturing the youngers lips with his own. he starts a slow place, allowing the younger to get used to the feeling. he pulls off the youngers lips, sucking and marking a trail of bruises and hickeys along his lovers neck and collarbone. he wanted others to see them. wanted them to know mingi was his. wanted mingi to know who he belonged to. 

with that thought he sped up his pace, leaning up to watch the younger reactions. his mouth was open in a silent moan, mouth closed, lips kiss bitten and raw. he was gorgeous. yunho was so lucky to have him like this. 

"you look so pretty doll. so pretty. you take me so well. you were made for taking cock love. you spread open so nice for me. such a good boy." yunho takes the youngers left leg and places it on his shoulder so he got a better angle. 

mingi let's put a scream as he feels yunho thrust against his prostate. he doesn't care if everyone in the building hears him. his mind rudded with thoughts of cumming and being good. he barely registers the words coming out of the olders mouth. 

"is that your spot baby?" mingi doesn't respond, instead allowing his eyes to roll back into the back of his head, cursing at the way yunho's cock hits his prostate dead on. 

"how do you think your employees would react to seeing you like this baby? spread out, taking cock like a true slut. you'd like it wouldn't you. you want them to come in, want them to know who you belong to. is that right slut?" mingi was in shambles. no coherent words were able to come out of his mouth. only moans and little cute babbles. yunho smiles and takes mingi's other leg and puts it on his shoulder, leaning forward over the younger and beginning a rapid pace. the younger screams at the new angle, as every thrust of yunho hit his prostate dead on. yunho relocated one of his hands to mingi's mouth, trying to cover up his screams. 

"do you want the whole building to hear you slut? do you want them to know how much of a whore for cock you are?" mingi shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he sobs at the pleasure. yunho removes his hand, capturing the younger in an open-mouth, sloppy kiss. 

a few minutes go buy and yunho can feel the younger tightening around him, typically a sign that he was close. 

"are you close baby? you can cum anytime lovely. you've been such a good boy for me, you deserve it." mingi moans and nods, taking a few more minutes till he clenches around yunho, cumming over his stomache leaving a pool there. yunho, not far behind, thrusts into mingi, cumming into the younger. he stills his movements, letting both of them calm down. 

yunho takes mingi's legs off his shoulders and leans down to place kisses on the youngers face. when mingi comes back to, he giggles at the affection which makes yunho's heart burst with love. he plants a final kiss in mingi's nose and mouth. 

"how about we get cleaned up, then we can go out for dinner. how's that sound bub?" yunho rubs his hands and mingi's side. 

"th-that sounds nice yunho, thank you." mingi respond, smiling up at the older. yunho grabs the butt plug from earlier and pulls out, immidiately replacing his cock with the butt plug. he heard the younger moan in protest but he just squeezes mingi's thighs and looks up at him. 

"don't wanna make a mess now, do we?" yunho smirks and winks at the younger. yunho pulls away to quickly put himself back in his pants and pulls them up. he stands mingi up and does the same for him, pulling his pants up and closing them. he grabs mingi's blazer and outs in on the younger. he sits his lover down on the chair while he cleans up for mingi, shutting his laptop and putting all the necessary work stuff in his bag. he decides to leave the bag here overnight, since he knows mingi won't be able to do any work tonight. 

he grabs mingi's phone and puts it in his pocket. when he turns back around he sees mingi watching him with stars in his eyes. he smiles and goes over to the younger, putting his hand out for the younger to use to stand up. mingi frowns and makes grabby hands, indicating he wants to be held. 

"are you sure baby? i don't want you to be embarrassed with your employees." 

"don't care. wanna be held please." yunho smiles and picks up the younger, placing him on his hip. mingi giggles and places his arms around yunho, giving him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling into his shoulder. yunho walked to the door, ready to take his baby out for a well deserved meal. 

"i love you baby." 

"i love you too, yunho."


End file.
